unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
General of the Hwarang
|details = You were the one who investigated the Hwarang, right? The scholar in Hanyang said they want to talk to you about that request. They have a continuation of that investigation they'd like you to work on. Interested? |step1 = /Overeager Youth/Hanyang/Scholar/ Remember that youth who was interested in the Hwarang group? Apparently, he has decided to emulate that group and has begun training. Which is fine, except that I received a visit from his sister the other day. She said that her brother's body was weak and that he is not cut out for difficult military training. She asks that we convince him to give it up. |step2 = /Intentions and ability/Hanyang/Scholar/ His determination is commendable. But each person has his own strengths. This town needs more than just military might to protect it. I would like to tell him that, but I spend most of my time indoors studying. I'm not sure he would listen to me. So I have a request for you. |step3 = /His Kim Yushin/Hanyang/Scholar/ I want you to meet with the warrior in Pohang again and tell him what the youth's sister said. And tell him this. "Please be this young man's Kim Yushin." I believe he will understand my meaning. It was Kim Yushin and Kim Chunchu who made it possible for Silla to unify the country. |step4 = /Warlord from Hwarang/Pohang/Soldier on Watch near Port Official/ Hmm..."be his Kim Yushin", eh? That scholar, he has some interesting ideas, doesn't he? Kim Yushin was a general of Silla who came from the Hwarang group. He joined them at age of 15, and became the Gukseon or leader at age 18. He won much fame for his actions in the battles against Goguryeo and Paekche and contributed greatly to the unification of Korea. |step5 = /Kim Yushin & Kim Chunchu/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ Yushin had a lord he would die for. That was Kim Chunchu, who later became King Muyeol. The two knew each other from Yushin's time in the Hwarang and their friendship only deepened after Chunchu married Yushin's sister. Chunchu was skilled in domestic and foreign politics, doing all he could for the country in those areas. Kim Yushin handled the military matters and together they helped to keep the country strong. Their names came to be known even in China and Japan. |step6 = /Ready to die/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ Chunchu once put himself in danger, deciding to go personally to negotiate with an enemy country. He was caught and imprisoned. Heedless of the danger, Yushin went to save him. Loyalty to the King. Filial piety to the parent. In battle, the only thing greater than those is the willingness and courage to give your life. Yushin embodied these basic principles of the Hwarang beliefs. |step7 = /To protect something/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ But military might is not the only way to protect something. Without both the military skills of Yushin and the political skills of Chunchu, Korea would never have been united. What is important is acting according to your talents. For we military men, the question is whether we are willing to answer the desires of this youth of Hanyang to protect his city and country and risk our lives in the doing of it. |step8 = /To Scholar, and to youth/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ And I have no intention of giving my life up. I have yet to even meet this young man! Tell the scholar. "Tell the youth to come to Pohang. Whether I become his Kim Yushin, depends on whether I believe he can become Kim Chunchu." And though it will be a long trip, convince the sister that this particular training will be in his best interests. |step9 = /As a Lifelong Friend/Pohang/Soldier on Watch/ General Yi Sun-sin and Minister Yu Seong-ryong are just like Kim Yushin and Kim Chunchu. That officer would be very well pleased to find such a partner. If he plans to talk at the grave of General Kim Yushin in the outskirts of town, then he will see what he needs to see. And now, we wait to see what the youth does. |stepfinal = Warrior and Youth/West Pohang/near Stacked Boulders/ When told how the youth was pushing himself, the military man brought up the example of Kim Yushin and Kim Chunchu, heroes of Silla, and said that it was important to act in a manner fitting one's abilities. He apparently wants to talk to the youth at the tomb of Kim Yushin in the outskirts of Pohang. I will check the location of the tomb and add it to my report. |discoXP = 540 |cardXP = 270 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/History of the Three Kingdoms of Korea/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Korean/1/Samguk Sagi |preQ2 = quest/What is Truly Important/Search/5/Archaeology/7/Korean/1/Annals of Hwarang |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = West Pohang |seaarea = Eastern East Asia }}